Solution
by Cat987
Summary: 1er dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Après un incident à l'école, Regina décide d'envoyer Henry voir Archie Hopper une fois par semaine dans l'espoir de restaurer la relation qu'ils avaient tout deux avant que Henry ne découvre son livre de contes. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne décision à prendre...


Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé

Solution

Titre : Solution

Auteur : Cat987

Fandom : Once Upon A Time, TV Shows.

Rating : K

Pairing : Aucun.

Personnages : Regina/Evil Queen, Henry, et un peu de Kathryn Nolan/Abigail. Mention de Archie Hopper/Jiminy Cricket et de Mary Margaret/Snow White.

Chapitre(s) : One-Shot.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi, je fais aucun profit.

Résumé : 1er dans mes Défis d'écriture Auto-Imposé. Après un incident à l'école, Regina décide d'envoyer Henry voir Archie Hopper une fois par semaine dans l'espoir de restaurer la relation qu'ils avaient tout deux avant que Henry ne découvre son livre de contes. Mais peut-être n'était-ce pas la bonne décision à prendre...

NdA 1 : Bonjour à tous, bienvenue sur la toute première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site. Je voulais juste vous signaler que j'ai relus de mon mieux ce chapitre mais que l'orthographe n'est pas toujours mon fort, je vous demande donc d'être indulgent avec les fautes. Aussi, je vous demande cependant de ne pas hésitez à me critiquer, c'est comme ça que je m'améliorerais ! Enjoy !

oOOo

Il était tard ce soir-là, probablement plus de minuit, mais Regina n'était pas prête à aller se coucher. De toute façon, si elle le faisait, elle savait qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à trouver le sommeil. Alors elle restait assise sur le canapé noir de son grand salon, un verre de cidre qu'elle buvait lentement à la main. Les évènements de la journée tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête.

oOOo

_Comme tous les jours depuis qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas à l'école, Regina se rendait devant les grilles à chaque fin de journée pour le raccompagner avec elle à la maison. Elle n'attendit que quelques minutes avant que les enfants sortent en courant de leur salles de classes et partent retrouver leur parents, suivit par Mary Margaret Blanchard. Regina serra les dents lorsqu'elle aperçut son ennemie jurée.  
_

_Henry se dirigea vers elle en traînant un peu des pieds. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il avait une attitude un peu réservé envers elle, et cela inquiétait Regina. Mais elle préférait ce dire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une phase, que ça lui passerait._

_Regina, en attendant Henry, s'était arrêter discuter avec Kathryn Nolan. Regina entretenait une relation singulière avec la jeune femme, de ''l'amitié'', ou ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. En tout cas, Regina appréciait la compagnie de la jeune femme._

_Elles parlèrent un peu de tout, mais aujourd'hui Kathryn aborda un sujet qu'elle n'évoquait pas en général. Elle parla de son mari, toujours porté disparu, même si secrètement Regina savait où il était._

_Lorsque Henry arriva, Kathryn était en larme, et Regina en train de la réconforter. Celle-ci ne savait pas bien s'y prendre, mais elle faisait de son mieux. Henry se figea lorsqu'il les vit dans les bras l'une de l'autre._

_« Arrête, avait-il dit à Regina._

_Elle avait relevé la tête, étonné. Henry tenait dans ses mains le livre qu'il avait souvent avec lui. _

_-De quoi parles-tu Hen... avait commencé Regina._

_-Arrête de faire comme si tu te souciais de ce qu'elle ressentait, avait-il continué d'un ton sec._

_Cela avait blessé Regina bien plus que n'importe qui aurait pu penser._

_-Ce... ce n'est pas vrai ce que tu dis Henry, Regina se soucis de mes problèmes, avait intervenu Kathryn._

_Regina ne put que hocher la tête. Henry se tourna vers Kathryn._

_-Non, elle ne s'en soucis pas parce qu'elle est l'Evil Queen, tout ce qu'elle aime c'est faire du mal à tout le monde._

_Si Regina n'avait pas eu autant de contrôle sur elle même, elle aurait laissé s'échapper une exclamation choquée. Henry avait deviner. Henry pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se soucier d'une autre personne. Henry pensait qu'elle était maléfique... En un sens c'était vrai, mais Regina aimait son fils, il fallait lui sortir ses idées de la tête._

_-Que racontes-tu Henry ? Je ne suis pas une Evil Queen, quel imagination ! avait-elle réussit à sortir en faisant un faux sourire._

_-C'est vrai, avait acquiescé Kathryn. Bon, moi je vais y aller. A plus tard Regina ! »_

_Et la Maire avait raccompagné son fils chez eux. Henry n'était pas resté avec elle comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais était directement monté dans sa chambre sans lui adresser un mot._

oOOo

Regina avait posé son verre à présent vide. Elle avait une solution. Ce n'était pas celle qu'elle aurait préféré employer, mais il fallait que Henry cesse de croire à la malédiction. Une vague de rancœur avait pris d'assaut son esprit. C'était Snow White qui avait offert à Henry son livre qui lui avait tout révélé.

Une fois de plus, elle lui volait un être cher. Regina secoua la tête. Pas cette fois. Elle trouverait un moyen de garder Henry. Et si elle devait appliquer son idée, elle le ferait. Ne restait qu'à l'annoncer à Henry le lendemain...

oOOo

Regina n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit. Des rêves dans lesquels elle perdait Henry tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, sans lui laisser de répit. Elle passa tôt ce matin là le coup de fil très important qui pourrait l'aider à garder Henry.

C'était Samedi, aussi laissa t-elle Henry dormir plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle lui prépara un solide petit-déjeuner, et lorsque celui-ci se réveilla, il vint déjeuner puis repartis se terrer seul dans sa chambre.

oOOo

Plus tard, en début d'après-midi, Regina appela Henry en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il aille avec elle quelque part. Intrigué, celui-ci l'avait suivie sans faire d'histoire. Il ne comprit tout que lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte du cabinet du Dr. Archie Hopper.

Regina sentit Henry s'arrêter derrière elle. Soupirant, elle se retourna vers lui, et elle nota tout de suite l'air sombre de son fils. Mettant en place son meilleur sourire, elle se pencha vers lui avec des explications qu'elle était sur le point de sortir...

« Non, dit Henry avant que Regina n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. »

Il passa devant elle, ouvrit puis referma la porte du bureau d'Archie, laissant Regina seul dans le couloir, à attendre. L'angoisse était dans son esprit.

Elle se demandait maintenant si après tout, elle ne s'était pas trompé. Elle espérait seulement que cela n'éloignerait pas plus son fils d'elle. Car plus que tout, elle aimait son fils...

oOOo

NdA 2 : Voilà, n'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous en pensé ! Si vous avez des idées pour d'autres One-Shot, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.


End file.
